


Stars

by EmilisBack



Series: DenNor Oneshots [14]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisBack/pseuds/EmilisBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was no secret that they liked each other, in fact, everyone thought that they were already in a relationship. They weren't, not from lack of trying on either part, just the fact that they both seemed to be talented at messing up dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

It was no secret that they liked each other, in fact, everyone thought that they were already in a relationship. They weren't, not from lack of trying on either part, just the fact that they both seemed to be talented at messing up dates.

Their first date, Mathias had eaten something he was allergic to and almost puked on Lukas, and on the second Lukas had smacked Mathias in the face with a door, although Mathias suspects that it might not have been as much of an accident as Lukas said it was, they had been arguing over the proper way to drink coffee, something Lukas was passionate about. The third was at a school dance, and because the spiked punch, the two had to cut their date short to take home a drunk Tino.

All of their other 23 dates had gone wrong in some way, and Mathias was a little scared about the one they were having tonight.

He was supposed to pick up Lukas at 7:00 so that they could drive up the canyon to have a picnic and to star gaze. Mathias had done everything he could think of to make sure nothing went wrong on the major scale. He filled the car with gas, packed the food fresh, brought two extra blankets if it got cold, made sure the weather would be nice, he drove up early to check the spot. He wasn't sure what else he could do now. Not that it mattered now, he was already in front of Lukas' house.

He remembered to go up to the door and knock-like a true gentleman-before holding his hands behind his back, fidgeting nervously.

Lukas was the one to open the door, giving Mathias a greeting before yelling back into the house that he was going.

"You look nice," Mathias complimented, before opening his door for him.

"Thank you, you do too,' Lukas' response was short, but Mathias was fine with that. he loved the way Lukas would slowly open up to you as the night went on. It was probably his favorite part of these dates that always seemed to go wrong.

Mathias drove them towards the canyon, the two of them talking about random stuff they thought would interest the other, and Mathias almost sighed in relief when the car ride ended smoothly.

He parked the car, getting out and running to open Lukas' door.

"Why do you do that?" Lukas asked. Mathias gave him a questioning look, prompting the boy to continue. "I mean why do you always open the door for me? I can do it, and I'm not a lady."

"Well, you're kind of like a prince, I guess," Mathias answered, grinning broadly at the other.

"What does that mean?"

"Lukas, have you met yourself," Mathias asked, laughing. "I mean, you are just incredibly... princely. You just radiate power and elegance and a need to be respected." Lukas looked a little offend, and Mathias added, "I find it rather beautiful."

Lukas blushed a little, before nodding, "Thank you, then, I suppose. So where are we going to be sitting?"

Mathias perked up at this, walking around Lukas to grab the blankets and food from the back seat. "There's a place a bit of a hike from here. Would you mind taking the blankets and I'll grab all the food?"

Lukas nodded, taking the blankets before following Mathias up the trail. Once they reached the spot Mathias had chosen, Lukas set the blankets down, laying one out to sit on. Mathias put all of the food down, before opening all the different containers holding different foods, producing two forks from one of them.

"I figured that we could share the food, it seemed easier and funner. A bonding moment, I suppose."

Lukas chuckled lightly before nodding and grabbing a fork. The two continued to talk while they ate, Mathias telling bad jokes, yet Lukas laughed anyways. When they were just about done, Mathias started to pack up the containers, setting them off to the side and grabbing the extra blankets, using one as a pillow and wrapping the other around the two of them.

"How many constellations do you know?"

Lukas shrugged at Mathias' question, "I don't know. like, two?"

Mathias laughed, nodding. "Me too. But I don't think that's what really makes stars cool anyways."

Lukas hummed as though asking for the boy to continue. "I mean, yeah, the pictures are cool, but the entire sky is a picture, and despite that it's the same picture every time, it's still just as wondrous every time."

"I think that love should be that way," Lukas mumbled, looking at Mathias. "Even though it's the same person, they're still just as wondrous and beautiful every time."

"I think so too."

The two boys sat together in silence for a moment, before Lukas spoke again, turning to look at the stars. "That's how it is with you. Every time it's still you, but it's never just you. It's always so much more."

"Yeah," Mathias agreed, putting a hand on the others cheek, causing him to turn so that they were acing each other. They looked at each other, just breathing and thinking. "Lukas, may I kiss you?"

Lukas nodded, and Mathias leaned forward, settling their lips together lightly, before, Lukas pushed harder.

They kissed, and although it wasn't long or passionate, Mathias knew that neither of them would want anything more than this.

It had taken them 24 times, but they had finally had the perfect date.


End file.
